


Legends

by permanentlei



Series: Zutara Month Drabbles [10]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blue Spirit - Freeform, Crime Fighting, F/M, Fights, Gen, Painted Lady - Freeform, Zutara, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2014, legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanentlei/pseuds/permanentlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Painted Lady is hanging around the Fire Nation and Zuko isn't all too happy. <br/>Days 10 & 14 of Zutara Month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 of Zutara Month.

“The people in the city are raving about some spirit roaming around dealing with criminals.”

Katara watched as Zuko ranted. His tirade, pacing - hands clasped behind his back, was reflected in the mirror as she brushed the knots from her hair.

“They say she’s the Painted Lady.”

“I met the Painted Lady once. In a fishing village while traveling with Aang.”

Zuko looked unamused.

“The Painted Lady is not in my city.”

“She could be.” Katara paused, squinted at the mirror, and then rubbed at a red mark on her cheek. “Or it could be someone keeping her legend alive.”


	2. Dynamic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 of Zutara Month.

The Painted Lady meets the Blue Spirit after she freezes him in his tracks, pretending to be a burglar. Katara feels fear consume her heart and Zuko feels confident, cocky. He’s ready to finally stop this masked vigilante.

They fight until dawn, evenly matched, synced together even if Zuko doesn’t realize that it’s her. Katara’s knows better, she’s seen the mask before.

He pulls out first, realizing the time. She gives him a head start and still arrives at the palace before him. He’s bruised and tries to hide it and she thanks the spirits for her power to heal.


End file.
